


Goin' Down

by JezebelTheWicked



Category: Bandom, The Pretty Reckless
Genre: F/M, Murder, Religious Conflict, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/JezebelTheWicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This next song; I guess it's about sex-- sex, sex with a priest... and it's called 'Goin' Down'"--  Taylor Momsen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with this idea to do a "song fic" for a while. I know the actual story of behind "Goin' Down" is different, but I wanted to write just completely based off the lyrics. Hope you like it!

The priest looked surprised to see me, which was actually no surprise since it was pretty late and storming outside.

“Yes… my child?” the priest asked hesitantly. My smirk grew as he looked at my body up and down.

“Hello, Father,” I purred, stepping inside the lit church. He gasped as he noted the blood on my legs and dress.

“Good God, my child, what’s happened to you?!” he cried.

“I’d love to explain, Father, but may I freshen up a bit?” I asked calmly. He snapped out of whatever reverie he was in, nodded, and pointed to the bathroom. I thanked him and stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door.

My makeup was running, I noted sourly, and my hair clung to my face in wet, golden tangles. I looked like shit, pretty much. I shrugged and pulled off my obscenely short, white, see-through dress, and 4-inch stripper heels. As I started to wash the blood off myself, I hummed a new song I had been working on before all this happened.

_“All I need, is someone to save me ‘_

_Cause I am going down_

_And what I need, is something to save me_

_‘Cause God I’m going down, all the way down!”_

I giggled. The lyrics were terribly ironic. Here I was, in a church, trying to redeem myself (or so the Father thought) for my sins. When I was clean, I ran my fingers through my long blonde tresses as best I could, and smirked prettily at the mirror. I decided to leave the dress off, which left me in my white bra and panties, trimmed with black lace, and my garter stockings. I put my heels back on though, I loved those fucking heels.

The Father gulped as I re emerged, and I knew he was totally checking me out.

“W-wouldn’t you like some clothes, m-my dear?” the Father stammered. “I’m sure we could find you something, it’s cold in here…”

“Hmmm, I barely noticed,” I murmured. “Father, I’m here because I have a confession to make, and I couldn’t wait until morning to tell you. Wouldn’t you like to hear my confession, Father? My sin?”

“Oh! Yes, of course. Here, we’ll go to my office.” He gestured for me to follow him. I was led into a warm office, that was cluttered with papers. I noticed a large stack of Bibles in the back and grinned.

The Father looked at me, and I noticed the dude was fucking old. Like late thirties, early forties, maybe. His brown hair was turning white in some places, though his light blue eyes were intense and sharp as ever as he gestured for me to begin.

I made the sign of the cross and murmured, “The end is the end, don’t bless me Father, for I have sinned.”

“Sweetheart,” the Father interrupted. “That’s not how you usually-”

“Do you wanna hear the story or not?” I snarled. He nodded.“Then shut the fuck up, _Father_.” I sneered at him and continued.

“So, I had a boyfriend, right? We were together for two years, six months, and five days, and yes, I counted. I was that… invested. And then today, I found him in _our_ fucking bed, just fucking some other bitch. I couldn’t believe it! I mean, how long had this been going on? Since we had gotten together? Anyway, I threw the bitch out, and me and him just fought. We yelled at each other for hours. I knew there was no hope that I wouldn’t forgive him, or that the bastard wasn’t even fucking _sorry_ , so I killed him. I stabbed him like 20 times, and gave him a nice circumcision. Man, I wish he had been alive for that part, he would have _hated_ that.” I paused to giggle. “But that’s how the police knew it was me, I guess. They found him, even after I buried him _deep_ , like eight feet underground. So now I’m wanted. My picture is everywhere, I’m surprised you don’t recognize me.”

The priest was sitting back in his desk chair, his robed arms crossed tightly across his chest, his countenance a mixture of fear, shock, and concern. “You’re awfully young,” he said softly, at last.

“I’m sixteen.” I gave him a wink.

“What’s your name, my child?” he asked.

“I’m Taylor. And you?”

“Father Michael,” he replied. “Listen, my child, you have committed a great sin. You took a life, and that is very hard for God to forgive. I’m afraid this is a matter for the police…” he trailed off grimly and started to reach for the phone on his desk. I slammed my hand down on top of it and looked him straight in the eye.

“C’mon, Father, are you really going to send a girl like me to prison?” I gestured to myself, and Father Michael followed my movement, even when I laid my hand on my breast. “And besides, I didn’t mean to kill him. I… I liked him. Couldn’t we like… pray to God or something and ask for forgiveness? Couldn’t I give penance?”

“I don’t know…”

“Please? I can reward you for your efforts,” I said seductively. I pushed back my chair and casually spread my legs for him to see. Father Michael gulped audibly.

“Taylor?”

_“Please?”_ I reached behind me and unsnapped my bra. I stood up and walked over to where the Father was sitting and straddled his waist. He groaned softly as I palmed his growing erection. I schooled my revolted expression into a more aroused one.

“Your breathing is getting heavy,” I whispered in his ear. He shuddered as my hand became more forceful. “Isn’t there _anything_ we can work out?”

With a growl and a force that I was not expecting, Father Michael had slammed me down onto his desk. I gasped as my back slammed into the wood. Before I knew it, he had torn off my panties and shoved a finger inside me. I moaned in pleasure at the rough treatment.

“As a matter of fact, _child_ ,” he snarled in my face. “There is something we can work out.” As he spoke, his hands were deftly unbuckling his belt and shoving down his pants and underwear. I gasped at the size of his length.

This was still my show though, so I climbed off the desk and shoved Father Michael into it. “I’ve got an idea,” I said breathlessly. “Let’s go behind the Bibles.” I jerked my chin over to the precariously stacked Bibles in the corner and winked. The Father grinned back boyishly.

Stumbling over to the Bibles, me still wearing my stripper heels and the Father still in his robes and collar, I pushed him down onto the carpeted floor and straddled his waist. Father Michael reached for my hips but I slapped his hands away and reached for the condom that I had stuffed in one of my heels.

“Safety first, Father,” I told him with a grin. He nodded, blushing a little bit.

I rolled the condom onto his hard cock then sank down on him. We both moaned at the initial contact. Father Michael reached for my hips again and this time I let him. His fingers dug into my skin, almost painfully, and I tipped my head back and groaned. I let him fuck me for a little while before taking control and fucking _him_.

We seemed to go on for hours; it felt like hours later when we were coming, screaming each other’s names. I rolled off of him and gasped, trying to catch my breath.

“You know,” I said in between pants. “You’re a pretty good lay for being super old.”

Father Michael kept his eyes downcast, looking disgusted with himself. “What have I done?” he whispered. “Oh, Lord, forgive me.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” I tried to console.

“I’m going to hell,” he said firmly. “And so are you.”

I snorted. I could feel my old smirk returning and my face hardening. “Hey, at least I knew it. You just created this false illusion for yourself, thinking that you could be saved. But, guess what, Father?”

“What?”

“We all belong way down below.” I giggled loudly when his features turned sharp.

Suddenly, I heard the one thing I wasn’t expecting: police sirens. I turned towards the Father, glaring.

“What the fuck?” I hissed. “We had a deal.”

“Taylor, I didn’t call them! I swear I didn’t call them.”

“Then do this for me,” I snapped as I pulled my undergarments and dress back on. I left my heels off.

“Do what?”

“One, give me your car keys, and two, do not tell anyone what just happened. Add lying to your list of sins.” With his face pale, Father Michael nodded and wordlessly handed me a set of car keys. I snatched them, then paused in my haste to give the Father one last smirk. The knocking at the main door was getting louder, and I could hear shouting.

“See you later, Father.” And then I was running out the back door before he could even reply. I found his car and threw the door open. Jumping in, and gunning the engine, I pulled out the lot and sped towards the main road. I could hear the sirens now following me. I grinned manically; this would be fun.

When I finally managed to shake loose of the cops, I pulled into a desolate parking lot, and searched the glove compartment for a piece of paper and a pen. When I found both, I was finally able to write down the lyrics that had been playing a loop in my mind. The missing lyrics to the song I had started writing.

_“Hey there Father, I don’t wanna bother you_

_But I’ve got a sin to confess I’m just sixteen, if you know what I mean_

_Do you mind if I take off my dress?”_

I stopped writing when I was done and looked at the lyrics. I smiled, giggled, and bent my head in one more prayer. “The end is the end, don’t bless me Father, for I have sinned…”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
